


Markiplier's Darker Side

by Death_Panther



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkness, Fearful, Friendship, Loneliness, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Plot-twists, Weakness, Yaoi, afraid, antisepticeye, changes, demonic, hurt-comfort, jacksepticeye - Freeform, scared, yamimash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Panther/pseuds/Death_Panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark hasn't been himself lately... He needs help. He's starting to break. But is it because he's under pressure... Or is it because there's something demonic in the shadows. Is time just about out for him to find help, or is it already too late to save him. </p><p>Even if you know the shadows, do you really know the darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this, and I'm close to not having a clue on how I'm doing. If someone has criticism about it, please enlighten me. Good or bad, doesn't matter, just be nice about it please :/.

Mark's POV

I huddled in the corner of my bed. My back against the wall, while my head is against the headboard. I'm holding onto my arms as I shake uncontrollably. But it's not because I'm cold...

_I don't quite feel like myself..._

_I've been having strange dreams lately..._

_And I feel scared..._

_Like I'm not alone..._

_And I'm seeing things in the dark..._

_I can feel my head twitch inhumanly every so often._

I know... That my fans think that Darkiplier isn't real... God do I wish they hadn't said anything about it... But I won't blame them... They didn't know... They didn't know that _He_ is real...

I haven't talked to anybody, or made any videos for almost 2 weeks... I did make a video exactly two weeks ago... But He showed up way more than He usually does. I think the game was called, _Mr. Kitty Saves The World_ I didn't even think it was going to be that scary of a horror game...

~Two Weeks Ago~

"Hello everybody. My name is Markiplier. And welcome to let's play, Mr. Kitty Saves The World. Ok now, uh, I've been playing a lot of horror games recently. So I wanna take a nice step back cause they're starting to affect my dreams, I'm seeing things out of the corner of my eyes in my own apartment. So, I just wanna play a nice relaxing game where I can show you guys some real commentary in the gaming and the in sites behind the indie game world. So, lets get started." I pressed start, and the title went everywhere. "Oh no! Not again! Aghhh! Ok so obvi- What the Hell?! Ha ha. Uh... AHH! Ok, so obviously I was lying before and - What the Heelll!? What is that? Ahh! I'm getting stuck on furniture. I-jes- You're not giving me enough time man, just give me more time to jump over stuff. That's not a Mr. Kitty. That's not a kitty that I want. Ahh, preemptively jump. Wha- 21? What do those mean? I don't know. Preemptively jump! I'm going off the screen. I'm going off the screen guys. What the Hell?!" I could hear my voice starting to sound static-y. The screen turned purple.

In a static-y voice my video started again.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier. And welcome to let's play."

_"Help me..."_ I begged.

"Mr. Kitty Saves The World. Now, I've been playing a lot of horror games recently, and they're starting to affect my life...

Umm, I can see things out of the corner of my eyes. I've got nightmares. So I just wanted to take a step back and to play a nice, relaxing indie game with an old school feel to it and give you guys a taste to what real gaming commentary is all about. So lets get in-"

~Present Day~

I've been trying to avoid anything, and I'm paranoid about everything. I've never been this scared before. All I can do is shake as I try to wait it out. I just hope I don't have to wait long... And I hope no one has to see me like this...

Yami's (Aaron's) POV

I guess I was really jet lagged as I yawned making my tea. As my water was heating up, I think about what I'm gonna do today. "I know," I say aloud. "Maybe I should go to Mark's and see how he's doing. Speaking of Mark, I haven't heard anything from him for at least a week, no video, no text, nothing. Maybe I should hurry up and get ready.

~10 minutes later~

Ok, I think I'm ready. I text Wade and Bob as a joke, saying if I don't text back tonight. Go to Mark's house to save me.

I get into the rental car that I got, and made my way to his house. Half way there, Bob called me. "Hey Bob," I said cheerfully. "Hey Yami," Bob said. "I got your text... So you're going to go over to Mark's?" Bob asked. "Yep, and since I'll be in America for a while I can lay back a bit. And visit my American friends without rushing myself." I said smiling. "Yeah, that's good... Yami... Just a heads-up, Mark's acted like this before, and I had to help him... So, I'm just gonna give you a heads-up. Mark isn't like himself..." Bob trailed off. "Well, I'm at his house... So I guess I'll talk to you later." I said saying bye as I hung up. I turned the car off, and got out.

I take in a deep breath before I let it out slowly. I walk up to the door and knock.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark's POV

I'm shaking as I twitch uncontrollably. I shut my eyes trying to think of something else, anything really just to stop the twitching. I think about the games I play but they're all scary, or I act creepy in them. I think about Wade, but that just makes me pissed off and mad. I think about Bob, the twitching started to be less frequent. I think about Yami, and the twitching stops abruptly but I'm still shaking. I open my eyes as I try to not smile just in case it's a trap.

Everything becomes quiet. I even stop shaking as I hear a knock on my door. _Oh no..._ I think to myself as I start to shake again. I just hope they go away. I don't want anyone to see me... Mainly because it might set 'Him' off again... I shut my eyes again as the twitches return.

Suddenly stop twitching and shaking as I feel my weaker self rise to the surface for the first time in a long while. I can feel my boundaries break down as I become weaker. I slump weakly against the wall, and I can feel tears falling down my cheeks. I'm so scared...

"Pl-please... help me..." I say quietly before darkness surrounds me.

Aaron's POV

I knocked again before I turned the handle and opened the door. It was dark, and it felt like there was a dark secret hiding in the dark. I shut the door behind me. "Ma'k?" I kinda yelled out. I didn't hear anything in return. I climbed up the stairs both looking for Mark and checking out his house. I came to a door which looked like it had claw marks on it.

"What the hell?" I said out loud. I tentatively walked to the door, and slowly pushed seeing as it was already open.

"Ma'k?" I questioned quietly. I looked around the room before I stopped. I just stared at Mark. He was shaking and twitching ever so slightly. He was wrapped tightly in his blanket and holding onto Tiny Box Tim like he'd die if he didn't.

He looked at me. His dark, soulless looking eyes stared into my very soul. Suddenly he stopped shaking and twitching as he slumped against the wall. He looked at me again with tears falling down his cheeks, looking more scared then I've ever seen him before. "Pl-please... help me..." He says before he falls to his side.

"Ma'k!?" I cry out as I rush over to him. I check his pulse to make sure he's not dying or anything like that. I yelp as he suddenly grabs my hand and holds it tightly against his chest. I pick him up and pull him onto my lap. He lets go of my hand and wraps his arms around my waist as his head snugged into my neck, his floofy hair tickling my neck.

I can feel my shirt starting to get wet from his tears. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around Mark. "Ma'k?" I asked quietly. He just hugged me tighter as sobs began to severely rake over his body.

"Pl-pl-please... I'm- I'm so sca-scared..." Mark said softly. He looked so broken down and vulnerable.

"Ma'k... Ma'k what happened? Why are you like this?" I asked curiously. He tensed up almost as soon as I asked.

"Be-because..." He started to shake horribly. "Because of 'Him'..." He trailed off. "Because of who Ma'k?" I asked confused. "Darkiplier…" He whispered quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron's POV

_"Darkiplier?"_ I thought to myself. Isn't that what the fans called him when he acted scary in his videos? "Ma'k, isn't Darkiplier just a made-up character by your fans?" I asked. "I-I wish that was tr-true." He stuttered out. What was that supposed to mean. I didn't understand, but I could tell that Mark wasn't lying. I placed my hand on the back of his head, bringing it to my chest as I rocked us back and forth. I could still feel my shirt getting wet. "Ma'k, you know what…" I said looking down. He looked up at me, a few tears still falling down his face. "Wh-What?" He asked sniffing a bit. "I came here to take a break from Britainland, but I think you need a break from this _"Darkiplier"_. So I'm going to ask Bob to get my stuff from the hotel that I was going to stay at and bring it here. You're my friend, and I can tell when a friend is in trouble so you can't stop me from helping you." I was glad I sounded commanding that way Mark didn't try to change my mind.

"Aaron… I'm sca-scared that he might try to hurt you, either as himself… or… _through me_ …" Mark said shaking a bit more. "Well, I _know_ for a fact that you are capable of being stronger than _"Him"_ you just have to believe in yourself. Just remember how many people love you and thank you for the smiles that you bring even on the worst of days. And remember that I would much rather help you then take a vacation. Even if _"He"_ does possess you or whatever, I know he could never kill me because you'll still be fighting. And in advance, if I do get hurt, promise me that you won't blame yourself." I said rubbing his back. "Al-alright Aaron, I promise… and thank you." Mark said smiling.

"How about you try to go to sleep. That way I can call Bob and set up a place for me to sleep." I asked him. "Ok…" He said. I helped him up, and walked him towards his bed. I watched as he settled into his bed, and waited until he drifted off to sleep. I smiled sadly as I left the door open a crack. I walked down the hallway into his living room to call Bob.

After a few rings he picked up. "Hey Bob." I said quietly. "Hey, is something wrong with Mark?" Bob asked concerned. "No, Ma'k's fine. He's sleeping right now. But I've decided to stay here instead of the hotel." I said, looking around his house to get familiar with where things are. "Oh, that's good. Actually I flew over here too. I'm about to get a rental car." He said. "Hey Bob, actually could you go to the hotel that I was at to get my stuff?" I asked. "Yeah, sure. What's the address to the hotel?" I gave him the address and thanked him. "Well, you should probably check on Mark at least every hour or so. Because he will most likely be having a nightmare. If you can't wake him up, just let him know that your there, like hug him or sing to him, something like that." Bob said. "Alright, I don't think that'll be too hard." I said.

After talking a little bit more, we said our goodbye and hung up. I looked around the room, it was completely clean. The only problem was that it was dark. So I decided to turn on a light. I turned the kitchen and the living room lights on. I sat down on the couch, and found the remote. It was really quiet, and there was nothing good on the telly. So I just turned it off.

I started to think about _Darkiplier_. Why was Mark so scared about a fictional character? He acted as if he was actually real. I shivered as a sudden cold chill went down my spine. I heard a voice causing me to jump. It sounded so close, and like it was right next to me. "Yami…" The voice called out slowly, making the name sound longer than it should be. I turned my head slowly and just stared at what I saw standing in the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark's POV

I just keep laughing… and laughing. I am covered in blood… My smile isn't so warm anymore since I have sharp teeth that smile before they rip out someone's heart. My pitch black eyes _burn_ at seeing what I'm doing. I don't even know if it's me or _him_ causing this to happen. All I've been doing is running around with almost foot-long claws striking down anyone I see. No one is safe if I see them. _No one._

All I can do is watch as this is happening. I've killed more people than I can count. Men, women, I've even killed children and animals. I've set fire to almost every house and watch as the people inside franticly run around trying to find a way out.

The sick part of it is that I feel happy as I do this to these poor innocent people. The military and army gave up a long time ago after I picked up a tank and threw it blowing up three other tanks. They tried the airforce, but they flew off after I leaped onto one, opened the compartment on top, and ripped the guy's head off all the while being shot at. But none of the bullets hurt me, or even left a mark.

Suddenly… I see someone… _running towards me?_ They don't have a gun, or anything to protect themself. I smile as I gaze at this easy prey. I roll my neck around popping it, and crack my knuckles. I get into a running stance and run faster than light towards the guy. Time slows down as I get closer. I can see the guy stop as if he's waiting for me to go to him. He doesn't even look scared.

I growl as I stop right in front of him. He just stares at me with sad eyes. I pull my hand back, aiming my claws to go right through his heart. My arm moves forward… but it stops just before it even touched him… what? I pull back, and try again only for the same thing to happen. I look back up, and I instantly feel weak, my arm falls to my side as I stare at the man that stood up against _death._

"Ma'k, this wasn't your fault…" The man spoke softly. "Aaron…" I spoke, it was my voice but it sounded a little demonic. "Aaron, you have to kill me…" I said lowering my head down. "Ma'k, I'm not about to kill my best friend." Aaron said stepping closer causing me to step back. "Aaron, if you don't go now, _he'll_ kill you. I can feel him right now… he's going to try to stab you in the heart." I said stepping back even further. "I know… but I wanted you to know this… I always believed in yo-"He stopped as blood started to bubble from his mouth. I looked down, feeling warm liquid on my hand.

"NO!" I screamed. I had no control over my clawed hand to stop it from shoving itself into Aaron's chest. He just smiled up at me. I caught him as he started to fall. I kneeled down with him in my arms. My claws were gone, and my eyes no longer felt empty. "Now th-there's the Ma'k I knew." He smiled as he took one last breath before his head fell to my chest. I couldn't take this anymore. I laid Aaron down gently as I stood up.

"You've haunted me for far too long. You haunted me in my dreams. You took over my body too many times. And I'm sick and tired of it all. I hope I'm spared because I had no control over what happened to me or anybody else. But I know for a fact that there will be a special place just for you in Hell, _Darkiplier._ I hope you're happy with what you've done, because I'm going to end it now. I forced the claws to grow back. I looked at my hand, looking over each claw. I looked down at Aaron, feeling a tear fall.

With lightning fast speed, I drove the claws through my heart, feeling them go out the other side. I smiled as I heard _Dark_ screaming in pain. Falling to my knees, I finally felt free.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark's POV

I don't even know if I screamed as I shot up in bed. I'm panting as I check my hands and my chest. I'm sweating and I was crying. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, and began to dry heave into the toilet. I couldn't handle all the things I just saw and did. I killed thousands of people... and I-I killed Aaron. I know it was all just a dream... But still... It was just too much…

Aaron's POV

My eyes went wide as I stared at this… _thing_ that just stood in the corner. He looked almost exactly like Mark, but this wasn't Mark. He had the same floofy hair, but it was darker. He had sharp foot long claws. He tilted his head to the right and smiled the creepiest smile, a smile full of sharp teeth. They were white at the top and bottom, but towards the end of each tooth blood was smeared on it. His eyes were just two black abysses that just kept staring at me.

 _"Hello Yami…"_ It spoke quietly. _"Darkiplier?"_ I asked horrified. He only smiled wider as he started to move closer. Mark wasn't joking… _"This is what's gonna happen, I'm going to try and kill you, you'll probably gonna try to run away. I'm gonna pop up in front of you, and stab you through your heart. Then I can make Mark think that he did it, pulling him even deeper into his own demise."_ Dark said smiling.

Suddenly Dark stopped moving towards me, instead he looked confused. He grabbed where I think his "heart" might be before he fell to his knees. He looked up at me with a confused but angry face as he disappeared in a cloud of shadows. I jumped as I heard a scream coming from Mark's room. I blinked a couple times, still paralyzed from what I just saw. I shook my head before I was able to move and raced down the hall, towards his room. _What the hell happened to Dark?_ I thought to myself, not that I'm complaining. I forgot to check on Mark. Although I did get a little distracted.

Mark's POV

I sat there breathing hard as I heard footsteps running towards me. I just closed my eyes and slumped tiredly against the wall that was by the toilet. I heard a quiet voice call out my name. I flushed the toilet so he knew I was in here. A few seconds later, I heard a soft knock on the door. "May I come in?" Aaron asked. I cleared my throat, "Ye-yeah." I said, my voice sounding hoarse.

The door creaked open to reveal a somewhat startled Aaron looking around. "I'm down here." I spoke quietly. He looked down before he rushed over towards me. "Oh my Gawd. Ma'k, are you ok? Did you fall or something?" I just smiled slightly and chuckled. He seemed so worried over me. "No, I woke up from a nightmare and got sick from it." As if on cue, images flashed through my mind making me grab the toilet sides once more as I began to dry heave again. I could hear Aaron gasp before I felt him start to rub my back. I felt absolutely horrible.

I sat back down against the wall, breathing hard again. "I'll be right back." Aaron said as he got up and went out the door. I took in a deep breath before I let it out slowly, trying to forget the nightmare that I just had.

I jumped slightly as I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Aaron looking down at me. "Come on let's get you back to bed." He held out his hand for me to grab. I gladly took the offer, taking his hand and pulled myself up. He put my arm around his shoulder, supporting my weight.

Aaron's POV

When we got to Mark's room, I walked us over towards his bed. I pulled back the covers so that he didn't have to. He smiled and thanked me as he got underneath them and began to drift off to sleep again. I smiled softly and began to walk away, but quickly turned around and rushed back over to him when I heard him start to whimper in his sleep.

"Ma'k, wake up. You're having a nightmare again." I shook him a bit but he just continued to twist and turn, whimpering like he was about to cry again. Trying to think of something else to do, I remembered what Bob said to do if shaking Mark awake didn't work. I got onto the bed and pulled myself closer to Mark. Again holding his head against my chest just like I did when I found him. He stopped moving and just snugged himself into me more. Knowing I wasn't getting out of his grasp anytime soon, I carefully pulled the covers back and over me. As soon as I did, he pulled me even closer to him. It made me feel like I was his giant Tiny Box Tim that would always protect him from the monsters.


	6. Chapter 6

? ? ? POV

I sneer as I watch them sleeping. I look at the man Mark is holding, I think Mark called him Aaron. Well, I think Aaron is getting in the way of my plans... And I'll have to do something about it. I smile as I step closer towards the bed, my claws growing as I go. I chuckle quietly as I stop right in front of him. "Sorry Aaron. It's nothing personal, but you're giving him false hope of being able to get rid of me and it's only making it harder for me to get him to give up. But by getting rid of you, it'll send him beyond repair... he'll finally be mine to command." I laughed silently. With lightning fast speed, I pulled my arm back. "Bye bitch." I said as my arm flew towards Aaron at the same speed.

My arm stopped... My arm... _fucking_ stopped! "What the hell?!" I tried not to yell. I tried again and again. I could feel the rage start to boil. I stopped, closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I tried again but watched carefully to see exactly _what_ was stopping me from killing Aaron.

What I saw only puzzled me more. It was a light green glow. Each time a claw got too close, this light green see-through wall would light up. _A force field?_ I thought. _How in the hel- when was there a fucking force field?!_

"You might as well stop trying Dark..." A whispery voice said. I looked around seeing nobody. I knew the voice came from somebody else since Mark and Aaron were both fast asleep. I stalked quietly down the stairs. Only to see the back of _Mark's_ head sitting at the couch. _What the hell?_ I thought to myself as I stepped closer, walking to the side just to see what exactly I was looking at.

"Who are you?" I asked. He turned his head, a giant pink mustache resting above his top lip. He only smiled, not evilly... just an amused kind of smile. "Look pal... I don't know what you want, but he's mine... Got it?" I questioned him.

"To be quite honest... I don't think he is yours anymore." Instead of his amused smile, it looked more like the smile a twin would make when he got a puppy, while the other got an outdated iPod.

"And just _who_ do you think you are, telling me that he doesn't belong to me anymore?" I ask bewildered.

"Oh, where are my manners." He says as he stands up and strides over towards me. "My name is Wilfrod Warfstache. That's W. I. L. F. R. O. D. And I'm what you might call Mark's alter ego. Like how you're the darker side of him, I'm more like the brighter side of him." He says, smiling his amused smile again.

"So it was you that put up that damn force field?" I questioned angrily. "Actually no. I believe that was Mark doing that." He said chuckling ever so slightly. "He now knows that someone truly cares about him, so he feels safer and it's making his subconscious feel the need to protect that safe feeling. Because it noticed how you didn't really affect Mark when Aaron was around. Meaning your pretty much screwed if you even think you could kill Aaron. Plus… Now you'll have to go through me too if you try again." Suddenly his eyes went blood red, and he grew 2 inch long fangs as his mustache turned crimson red. He looked up at me and growled threateningly as he took a strong stance. I put my hands up and swallowed the hitch that was stuck in my throat. If he's the so called good side… then why does he look like this? "If you're his good side, then why do you look like that?" I ask holding up a mirror.

He blinked, before he relaxed his stance. He sniffed and cleared his throat as his eyes, fangs and mustache returned to normal. He looked away staring at the wall. "Sorry… I just get a little overprotective sometimes... Especially after I saw the damage you've done to Mark." He looked back at me, his eyes blood red again. "And don't even think about any _bright_ ideas because I'll just feed you to the Hellhounds personally." He blinked again, his eyes returned to their normal brown. I just nodded my head.

I vanished out of sight, and slip into the shadows. I sit and ponder if I'll ever be back in control of Mark.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark's POV

It's been a week since the day Aaron found me… Anyway it was just a normal day. Aaron was still here to make sure I recovered alright. I actually felt well enough that I decided to make a video to apologize for my long absence. I didn't want to tell them the truth… at least not yet. All I said was that I was extremely sick, like as if it was about over then the sickness would just come back.

I didn't however feel like editing it so I uploaded it just the way it was. I pushed away from my desk, the chair spinning slightly in the process. Suddenly I see my phone lighting up and notification sounds coming from my computer. I groaned as I rolled back over to my desk. My Twitter, Tumblr, YouTube, Facebook, E-mails, basically everything I had an account for was exploding with notifications. I clicked YouTube first and loaded up the video I just did. I smiled as I began to scroll down the read the comments.

My smile faded as I looked at the comments. _"He's not dead?" "Probably just a lame excuse for being lazy and forgetting about us." "I was about to unsubscribe" "Wouldn't he of had back-up videos?" "I thought the annoying bitch was dead, dammit" "I'm unsubscribing."_ I did crack a small smile when I saw a girl's comment saying for people to back off. My mouse clicked _show replies_ on accident.

I honestly felt like dying… _"Why don't you just marry him then?" "You'd be the male in the relationship, just saying because Mark's a bitch" "It's sad because it's probably true" "You could find someone that's way better" "Find a real man that actually has a pair" "Just saying, he cries like a bitch."_

The list just kept going… I scroll back up, about to just exit out when I see a new comment. Even though it was probably just more hate, I looked anyway… It was from Aaron. _"Mark, if you're reading this, don't listen to them because you're an amazing person. And I hope you already knew that. They're just trying to bring you down. So just ignore the world for now. It'll get better."_ I smiled knowing Aaron was always going to be there if I needed help. A reply popped up, and I wish I never read it.

_"Bitch you can just shut the hell up since you're probably sucking his d*** right now anyways."_ I was heart-broken. Aaron was taking this shit for me. It's my fault that he's getting cussed at, yelled at, harassed over, etc. … All because of me…

I close the window. I laid back in my chair, thinking what in the hell just happened… For some reason, Facebook came up on one computer, tumblr, on another, and on the last random things came up. Facebook looked like it was just hate. On Tumblr there was hate, plus I was photo-shopped into so many bad things. And then the last screen. It was just pure hate as my eyes brief scanned over everything. I just turned off my whole system by unplugging it. I was done with seeing all that hate.

_"That's it, feel that depression…"_ A sinister voice called out from the darkness. _Oh no…_ I thought to myself. I looked towards the darkest corner of my room. I tried so hard not to shake as a large object moved in the shadows. A deep-throated snarl sounded like it came from all sides.

_"It's ok Marki. Just.. Let.. Go.. You won't **ever** have to deal with that hate again, if you give the hatred to me. You'll be happy again. So, what do you say?"_ I could almost hear the smirk that _Dark_ had. I take a shaky deep breath and let it out slowly. "Why should I listen to you?" I asked looking around, not really knowing where Dark was.

_"That way, I don't have to do it by force."_ He clears his throat, as he steps out from the shadows. A low growl resided from behind him. He looks over his shoulder and whistles, _"Oh, Muffin."_ He smiles, and looks back at me. Suddenly a huge paw stepped into view. A giant… I don't even know stepped into full view.

"That little pet is _so adorable_." A voice spoke out. "Now who the hell's here?" Dark asks eyes flashing red for a second before turning back to normal. _"Who do you think it is? Wilford Warfstache doesn't take **shit** from nobody. Especially **you**."_ I just tilted my head in confusion. Suddenly Wilford Warfstache was upside-down. He was riding on the back of the "pet" that he had. It was like a dragon, but it had two separate heads each looking like a wolf's head. The body and wings of a dragon. And tail, I don't know. "Say hello to Coco and Popo. Oh, and just so you know Dark, the Hellhounds are waiting." He said, sounding matter-of-factly.

_"And I bet their hungry too, aren't they Wil.?"_ I could see Dark smirk. _Oh no... what is he planning/planned now?_ Apparently neither Wilfrod nor I even noticed once that Dark's little pet was nowhere to be seen. Time slowed down as it suddenly burst out of the shadows, sinking its teeth into Wilford's neck. The thing dragging him down with it. His dragon couldn't comprehend what do to.

I turned around after hearing a cry of pain, I never even noticed that Aaron had came into the room. He was up against the wall, with Dark's claws going through his chest… Dark just had a smug smile on and was laughing ever so slightly as Aaron was gurgling and choking on his own blood.

He looked at me with pain, hurt, mistrust, and disappointment shining in his eyes as he began to gasp his final breaths. _**"How could I ever forgive you after you just let him kill me, and you watched doing absolutely nothing… I. Will. Never. Be Able. To. Forgive You. I just wanted to let you know that."**_

Aaron just vanished into thin air, leaving me to fend for myself. Defending myself against all of my inner demons. But I was already dead inside from what Yami said. I didn't even feel any pain when Dark's creature had a hold of my head in its jaws. I still didn't care, it wasn't even close to the way Yami just killed me.

_**Not even close…** _


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron's POV

I jolt awake as I feel Mark suddenly seize up in panic. I look at him. He begins to shake uncontrollably, he's breathing heavily. I can begin to hear him whimper out what sounds like mumblings of pain. "Ma'k? Ma'k, I'm still here. It's ok Ma'k." I whisper out quietly. He just continues his rant as if I'm not there, like he's left behind to deal with his own living hell.

I try and think what I should do when sobs started to rake over Mark's body just like before. I pick him up and pull him into my arms, desperately trying to make him know that he wasn't alone. Suddenly, he stopped. I was so relived, until…. I noticed that he wasn't breathing.

"Oh gawd… Ma'k." I breathed out shakily. I was breathing hard as I searched his neck for a pulse. I panicked when I didn't find one. "Ma'k? Ma'k listen to me. Please, I hope to god you can still hear me. Ma'k…. you can't die on me now. You understand me. You can't fucking die on me now. You're almost at _10 million_ subscribers. What will they think if there's a video about me explain how I watched you die in my arms and I couldn't do shit about it? You're still young. You still have so much to live for. What about your brother Tom, or your family and friends, what about me? Please Ma'k, you can't die… So please… please come back. Just come back… pl-please…" I begged, failing to choke back the waterfall of tears as they cascaded down my face. I waited for a while, but he still didn't fucking move.

I buried my head in his chest as I rocked us back and forth, just choking on my own sorrow. I didn't know what else to do.

Mark's POV

I blinked my eyes open, before I quickly sat up. I grabbed my head as a headache tried to form. I looked around only to find myself in a really bright, white room. I heard somebody clear their throat behind me, causing me to whip my head around into that direction. There sitting at a bench that I knew for a fact wasn't there before… was my dad. He was in bright white, clean clothes, a bright smile to match the outfit. He patted the space next to him, inviting me to sit beside him.

"What's up with the white ruhm?" I ask looking around again as I sit beside him. "This is what some call a waiting ruhm… But I prefer to call it the Final Decision Making place." He says chuckling slightly. "Why's that?" I ask ever so slightly bewildered. "Son, this is the place where people decide if their death was absolutely necessary or if they still have a stronger purpose in life ahead of them." He said back. "Wait! I'm dead?!" I yelled out as I stood up. Dad didn't even flinch, like he knew I would do that. "Yes… and no. You are more or less floating in an almost dead coma-like state. Like your dead, but have the chance to live again. That is if you choose to live." He said looking at me seriously. "Well what are we waiting for? Give me a tour of Heaven." I said smiling as I walked towards the bright light at the end of the room.

"Son…" I hear my dad say as I'm about to pass through. I turn around to see him looking down at the ground. I walk back over to him. "What dad?" I ask. He looks up at me with sad eyes. "You didn't even hesitate. You didn't even stop and think about how our family or your friends would be affected by this. In fact right now, your friend is _sobbing_ into your body's chest. Just begging, no correct that, _pleading_ for you to come back. And here you are almost _skipping_ into the light. I mean I know I should be happy because then I can talk to you, but you'd be leaving so much more that's worth way more than me behind. Why did you choose so quickly?" My dad asked almost outraged.

"Because of _him_ , dad, because of _Dark_." I said quietly as I looked down. "It's because of that son of a bitch? Did Wilford help kick his ass?" My dad asked. I was shocked he knew about either. "Son, I watch over you all the time. So I made Wilford real when that bitch tried to kill Aaron the other day." My dad said, clasping me on the shoulder, walking us away from the light.

"Son, it's about time you stopped living your life in fear. Don't you think?" My dad asked smiling. "Yeah, I think it is." I said as a brighter light blinded me.

Aaron's POV

I sniffle as I look at the time. I choke on more tears as I realize I've been crying over Mark for over an hour. I feel faint as I realize I'll never be able to make Mark laugh, or talk to him. I can never tell him how much of a great friend he was to me. How I wasn't able to say goodbye to him. My lip quivers as I lay back down, holding Mark as close to me as possible. _He's not dead…_ My mind tried to convince me. But that thought went flying out the door when I could feel how cold he was.

 _Damn you Dark… Damn you to hell._ That was my last thought before I cried myself back to sleep, still holding onto Mark.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark's POV

My eyes blinked open as I take a deep breath. My throat was dry so it sounded like I was gargling nails. I tried to sit up but was stopped when I felt something squeezing my waist rather tightly. I looked down, surprised to see that it was Aaron. My stomach and chest felt wet. I tugged at the collar of my shirt, but it was almost like it was stuck to my chest. I looked down to see how big the wet spot was. There was a big shape almost like a circle in between my chest and waist. I followed a trail which lead to Aaron. I then noticed the distinct tear-streaks that were on his face.

"So dad wasn't lying…" I said quietly. I looked at the time. It said that it was 2 in the morning. So I lay back down. I moved my arm behind Aaron before I placed my hand on his side. I pulled the blankets up to his shoulder. I didn't really mind the cold.  
I kinda just sat there thinking about random things, nothing really in particular. I jumped when I felt something small shake against my back. Using my left hand, I reach for the thing. It was Aaron's phone, and it had one new message.

 _"Hey, come open Mark's door. I decided to come early :p."_ It was from Bob. I looked at Aaron before I unlocked his phone to text Bob back. _"Hey, it's Mark. Aaron is asleep right now so he can't open the door."_ I pressed send. Almost a minute later I get a reply. _"Ok, so why can't you come open the door, Mark? And why do you have Aaron's phone?"_ I chuckled slightly, taking a glance at Aaron before I started to type. _"The thing is I can't get up because Aaron is holding me tightly in his sleep. Plus the door should be unlocked."_ I replied back.

A moment later Bob texted back. _"XD I gotta see this."_ I chuckled again as I heard a door close quietly. I could hear his footsteps coming towards my room. Bob's head popped through the doorway, he tried to suppress a laugh as he walked into my room.  
Bob and I jumped when Aaron suddenly jolted awake screaming, _"Mark come back!"_ Bob looked at me questioningly. I shrugged my shoulder slightly causing Aaron to jump.

"M-Mark?..." Aaron said quietly, he looked as if he was about to burst out crying.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly. I could see tears starting to roll down his face. "B-But… you… no… You died and I waited for an hour Mark, you was dead for an hour. I… I-I thought I lost you." Aaron said pulling himself into my chest. He buried his head into my chest.

I looked up at Bob only to see that he had gone pale. "What?" I asked him quietly. He pulled my computer chair towards my bed before he sat down. "Explain. And don't lie about anything, ok Mark?" He asked me. I sighed. "I can only tell you my part. Aaron will have to tell you the rest." He nodded understandingly. So I began to tell my side of the story.

~Time Skip~

"Then a bright light blinded me, and I woke up to find out that my Dad was right… Aaron _had_ been crying for me to come back. And that's when you texted Aaron." I said finishing my story. Bob nodded his head understandingly. "I'll ask Aaron if he can explain the rest for me." Bob said. "I want to listen to that too." I said. I looked down at Aaron as he clung to me slightly.

"Oh hey Bob, could you go get Aaron's stuff from the hotel he was staying at?" I asked Bob. "Do you know where he was staying at?" Bob asked. He got me there. I grabbed Aaron's phone and searched for anything related to his trip to America. Lucky there was a text confirming his registration at a nearby hotel. I handed Bob his phone so he could type the hotel into his phone to get the directions.

"Bob, you can stay here too, that is if you want to." I said as he started to get up. "Thanks Mark. I'm sleep on the couch and you can't change my mind." Bob said sternly knowing that I would have complained and told him to take my bed instead. I huffed a quiet ok as Bob walked out of my room. I felt like I was about to fall asleep as I heard the front door shut.

I took one last glance at Aaron before I felt sleep drag me under its suffocating but welcoming blankets of unknown wonder.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark's POV

Aaron is still here with me. Bob left two weeks ago because he had to get back to work.

I tried sleeping on my own, but that failed the very first night. As I closed my eyes I was rushed immediately into old nightmares. I guess I caused a commotion because the next thing I knew I was being held by Aaron. Aaron had been sleeping in my bed with me since then.

Over the majority of the month, Aaron has helped heal me back to health. He can't pick me up or move me towards him anymore. I can tell that he's disappointed by that. But it's also a disadvantage sometimes, especially when I'm having panic attacks. They're completely scattered and absolutely random. And they always leave me feeling scared and alone… _always_ , but having Aaron nearby helps most of the time.

Aaron's right by my side each time it happens. In the middle of the night, he'll be wide awake and holding me close, waiting for me to stop shaking. Early in the morning, he'll place his cup of tea down and dash over to calm me down.

Usually I'll have ten or less attacks during the day. I'm glad I at lease get a break at night with only two to four attacks. But I feel like I'm starting to become a burden to Aaron. He's always helping me. He'd be in the middle of doing something then he'd drop everything and rush to my aid. It's like if I was about to get hit by a car, he'd press a button and switch places with me without a second thought. I mean I appreciate what he's doing. I just feel like he doesn't have to every time.

I woke up this morning to an empty bed. I instantly thought that he had gone back home. I was about to have a panic attack when I turned my head and saw a note on my nightstand. I grabbed the note.

_Dear Mark,_

_I ran out of tea this morning so I'm going to go to the store real quick to buy some more. Be back soon._

_Your Brit,_  
_~~Yours Truly,~~_  
_Aaron_

I let out a sigh of relief. I grabbed my glasses, putting them on as I start to get out of bed. I was only wearing my Markiplier pajama pants and I was feeling cold. So I put on my white hoodie.

I ventured my way towards the kitchen feeling like having an apple for breakfast. I grabbed an apple from the bag, washing it off at the sink. I take a bite from the apple before it falls to the ground. I begin to shake as I see an image of Dark smirking at me.

My back suddenly collides with the corner. I didn't even know that I moved. Nevertheless, I slid down and grabbing my knees. _Where is Aaron at?_

Aaron's POV

I was driving back from the store when I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Lucky I was just pulling into Mark's driveway. I grabbed the plastic bag and rushed to the door.  


Everything seems fine when I open the door until I hear whimpering. Shit. I thought to myself. I closed the door as I dropped my bag, following the sound. I follow it towards the kitchen. I see an apple, that was bitten into, on the ground. I looked around the room before I spotted Mark hunched over in the corner holding his head. I could hear him mumbling quietly. "Where... Arr... At..."

"Ma'k?" I asked quietly. He moved closer towards the corner, his back facing me. "Ma'k, it's me, Aaron. I'm back from the store... Are... Are you alright?" I asked. I knew perfectly well that he wasn't alright but I did not want him to start panicking more, especially since he's stronger now. I knew it wouldn't be his fault, but he could possibly hurt me without knowing it.

I could see him shaking his head slightly, quietly muttering _no_ over and over again. "I'm gonna come help you ok Ma'k? Would you like a hug?" I asked as I carefully stepped closer. He turned slightly as if to watch my every movement as I got closer.

Once I was about a foot away, I slowly reached my hand out to touch his shoulder. I yelped as he grabbed my hand and yanked me towards him, engulfing me in a tight hug. I could hear him breathing heavily.

I wonder what freaked him out this time. It had to of been a bad one since he's only been like this one other time. "Ma'k... do you want to tell me what set you off this time?" I asked quietly.

He remained quiet. I barely managed to pull him to his feet. I guided him towards his couch to sit down.

"It-it was Dark..." He said quietly once he had sunk into the deep cushions.


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron's POV

I yawn as I wake up. I look at my surroundings realizing that I fell asleep on the couch. I try to remember how I ended up here last night.

~Flashback~

"It-it was Dark..." He had said quietly once he had sunk into the deep cushions.

I sat down beside him, hugging him. He just sat there, staring at the floor. He started to lean back into the couch, taking me with him. He snuggled down into my side laying his head on my chest, wrapping an arm around me securely.

"Aaron?" He asked quietly. "Yes Ma'k?" I had replied. "Am... Am I a burden to you?" He questioned me. I looked down at him, seeing a tear trying to escape. I smiled sadly at him, wiping the tear as it fell. "Of course you're not a burden. Why would you think that?" I asked as I began to gently brush my hand through his hair. "Because you are always immediately at my side. I even saw your bag still sitting by the door." He said quietly as he looked down. "Ma'k, look at me." He slowly lifted his head. "It's because I like taking care of you. It makes me feel like I'm needed for something very important. Is that alright with you?" I asked quietly. He slowly nodded his head, hugging my side gently as he burrowed his head further into my chest. "Yeah… Thank you Aaron." His breathing began to get spaced out, telling me that he's asleep.

I smile, still petting his hair. I started to feel tired myself. So I let the calming darkness of dreams take hold of my mind.

~End of Flashback~

I was about to get up until I felt a light squeeze around my stomach. I looked down to see Mark. I blushed when I noticed that in our sleep we had laid down and that he was on top of me. His head was on my chest, arms still around my waist. But the thing that made my blush deepen was the fact that my legs were at each side of him, bent slightly. And he was in between them. I didn't know what to do.

I sigh quietly, knowing I won't be able to move anytime soon since I'm stuck. So I start to think about how my trip to 'Murica changed from me doing whatever I wanted, carefree. To making sure that Mark was alright before I checked to see if I was. I suddenly blinked my eyes noticing that while I was thinking I had started to pet Mark's soft hair again.

Mark started to mumble a bit. Curious, I leaned my head closer to see if I could understand what he was saying. "Aaron..." Mark whispered out quietly. I watched him as he continued to mumble in his sleep. I was about to wake him up when he suddenly froze. Curious and slightly scared, I waited to see what he would do. I knew almost instantly that I needed to wake him up when he started to shake. "Ma'k, wake up. You're having another panic attack." I said almost in a yell, nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

https://68.media.tumblr.com/61c3c454d6623fc7826717c74527058b/tumblr_inline_ouv7ioZeif1sbayld_540.gif

Chapter 12

Unknown POV

_"̶̢̺̮ͩ̅̊̌̏͒ͯ͗ͣg̸̛̳͕̟̗ͥ̕O̻͈̥̺̲̙͍̔͒̓͜͡D̡̳͉͎́̇̆ͫ͂̀ͥ.̴̶̝͔̲̦̠̜͎ͨͦͣ͒ͦ͋̈́̊̔̕ͅ ̨̝̘̟̲͔͓̰ͫͮ͐̋̎̐̋ͦ͢dͮ̇͌ͤ̇͏̳A̩̪͔̦͓̪̲̍̔ͧ͢m̥͇̎ͮ̐̏̒̇ͨM̶̻͗ͯͅi̪͎͙̳͊͋ͯ͢T̢͔̥̯̃̅́̋ͤͭͅ!̷͎̘̮̠͖̗̊̍ͭ̐͞!̡͕͍̞͔̻̟̯͗ͩ!̳͚͉͒͊ͧ͌ͯ̒ͨ̃̓!̶͓̬͓ͩ̍͋ͬ͝"̺̻͂ͦ͂ͭ͜_ A voice rings throughout the room. A person sitting quietly on their bed, looking at the floor as they twiddle their thumbs. The other being in the room pounded over to the desk, shoving a lamp off. Pieces of glass scattered across the floor.

_"̕͡҉H̵̴̢e's̡͜ ̶p͏̵̛i̛s̵̕s̨e̷d͡ ̡̢͡o̷f͡f͞,̕͘ ̷I͢'̨̨m̨͞ ̧̛͟pis͏̴̧s͟e͏͢d͏ ̴̷of҉̡f͢.͝҉ ͘͜H͠e͏'̢̛s̶ ҉g͡on͘̕͞e̕̕ ͞t̡̨̛o͏͝ ̵̡͜w̧h͝o̕͏͢ ̸͝kn͞o̴͝w̸҉s҉ ̡͠w͡҉͟h̨e̕͞҉r̨͝e̛͜.͠͡͏ ̧҉Ţha͢͠t͝ b̢͡͠it̡͜͟ch͘͞ ̨̢͞i̛͡҉s̴ ̷̡͢j̕͡u͡s͜͞t ̛a̵̕͞ p̕͝ą͟ra͡s͜i͏̸te̷̶̢.̷̷͟ ͡Tŗyį̸n̶g͡ ͏̢to̧͏ ̷͏d͞ęs͟tr̷͟͝o̡y ̸h͏i̶s̨͘͏ ͝͞h̛̛o̢͞s͟t̶̸ w̷i̴̵t̴̴h̨͜͜o҉͝ư҉̸t̢͟ ̨h҉i̸m̧͝ ͡͝҉kn͘ơ͞w̡i̷͝ng̢̨ ̸iţ̛̛.͜.̶.̷ ̶B҉u̵t͟ ҉̶̧I̵ c̡a͏n̴̛͜ ̢s̨eȩ̸ i̛t҉̡.̷ I ca͟n̷̵ ̴̢f̸̨͝e̢͡e̴͞l̸̷͟ ͏͜hi̴̡m̛ ̢lo̷w̵e̶͝rin͢g͘͠ ̸̧͠h͘͝i̡̛͝s҉ ͜walļ͠s̕.͏̕ ̕͟A͜n̸͟͝d̸̕ ̨̨͜I҉̴̨'̢͟l͜͜l͢ ͠͞b͏e҉ ̵d͝͝a͠m͟͞n̵̛͡ed҉͘ if I͜͠ s̢i҉͞t͘ ͟b͠y̶͟ ͢a̶̕͏n̴̛d͝͡ ̧w͜at̕͝ch̡͏.̨͠͠"̧_ The being begins to pace back and forth in front of the other.

He stopped, thinking for a moment. "̴͡H͏ę͡'s͘ ̧̢a͡n̷͟no̶͠y̶̕͟e̶d̕ ̵̢͠w͏͝h̷͠a̡t̸͘͟ ̷͏I͡ ͟͟w̷a̵͜n̡͞͠t͜,͝ ̡a͝n̨̛d ̴͡͏ḩ̕e̛̛'̧̕͡s ͘͡di͘st҉ra҉҉c͏t̨͞͝i̵͢͝ng͠ ̡w̷͝͝h͘a̧͡t ͘y̶̧͜ơ̸͜u ̢͜w͜a̢̛n̶t.̴͜.͜.̸͢"͘ The pacer voiced, pointing to the man on the bed before moving again.

"So... What are we going to do?" The man on the bed asked, finally looking up.

The being stopped suddenly. An unnerving smile grew on his face.  
_"͟Pa̕ck͟ ̢yo̷ur bag҉s͝, ̕w̶e'r͡ȩ g̡oing͘ ̵to̕ L̛A.̢"_


	13. Chapter 13

**https://edbvr.deviantart.com/art/Tag-you-re-it-698031808**

Chapter 13

Dark's POV

I grumble as I slouch down onto a bench. I looked around, seeing a somewhat busy park. People walking, children playing on the playground... It was sickening... The area felt too happy... I didn't like it. I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose as I lower my head.

_What do I do now..._ I thought to myself quietly. A sudden burning pain sets in my side causing me to flinch as I place my hands over the spot, like I was holding it together. I breathed heavily when the pain dulled out. "What the hell?..." I spoke quietly. _Why did that happen?_

"You alright?" Someone asked. I glanced up, raising an eyebrow. A semi-tall man stood before me. He had on a pair of black ripped jeans. He had on a black shirt that sat loosely on his body. The sides of his hair were dark brown while the top was dyed a dark green. He had a black stud piercing in each ear. A bloody line was going across his neck as if someone had slit his throat. Looking down, some kind of black combat boots with green laces. I looked back up, studying his face. I noticed that he glitched slightly, his head jerking around every once in awhile. 

Fear was evident in his eyes.... as well as what looked like actual concern... his body language shined with determination. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Just peachy." I reply. I see him jump slightly when I answered. _Strange..._ He seemed nervous, trying to decide which leg should hold his weight. _I could have some fun with this..._ I give a soft smile. "Have a seat. It's alright. I don't bite. _Much..._ " I whispered. Wide-eyed as he was, he carefully sat down. An obvious gap separating us. I straightened up, noticing I was still a few inches taller, before leaning against the back of the bench.

He remained quiet, that ray of determination dulling. I honestly felt a little bad. Here is someone that was actually worried if I was in pain, which I was, and I scared them. I know I'm a demon and shit, but I could at least _try_ to be a little nicer...

I sighed, seeing him jump slightly. "Look, I'm sorry if I scared you. I've been having a bad month. As for the question earlier, yes, I was having a bit of pain. I'm fine now though. Thank you for your concern." I finished, running a hand through my red hair.

"Y-you're welcome..." He replied quietly. I cracked my neck, looking over at him. He was twiddling his thumbs. "The name's Dark." I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "Anti." He seemed like a quiet person. _Hmm... Is he a demon as well? I could test it out, it would be mean... But it'd also be amusing to see his reaction... And if he is just a person he'll run away..._

I chuckle quietly. I look over at him, my eyes flashing red. Next second, I'm pushing him up against a tree that was behind us. Tall bushes hiding us from the park dwellers. He's about three inches off the ground. He's frozen in his spot but one of his blue eyes is now a glowing green. I smirk, slowly lowering him to the ground before I let go of him. Ready to catch him if he tries to run.

His eyes are wide open and he's shaking ever so slightly. " _Hello..._ " I purr out softly. My sharpened teeth slightly showing. "Ok... _fuck you..._ I about had a heart attack." He said, flipping me off before placing his hands on his knees as he hunched over to breath. I hold my hands up as if I was innocent to the act.

"I'm trying to help you and this is how I'm thanked? By being scared shitless. Thanks man. I appreciate it. Really cool bro." He goes on. I chuckle. "I was just having a bit of fun. No harm done." I reply. He straightens up. Standing two or three inches shorter than me. "Man... You're taller in person..." He comments after looking me over.

I start to walk off, hearing quick footsteps before a gust of wind settles beside me. I put my hands in my pockets as we continue to walk. "So... Why approach me in the first place? You were obviously scared for some reason." I asked. He looked at me like I grew a second head. "Who _wouldn't_ be scared to talk to you? You aren't exactly known as being friendly or calm-mannered." He stated. "Touché... However... Hmm... I guess there isn't a flaw in that accusation." I don't know if I should feel like a badass, or pissed off that people are assuming things. I'll decide on a late date, as for right now, I'm enjoying this walk.

I look up at the sky. Smiling at the darkening clouds. _Feels like it's gonna be a good thunder storm..._


End file.
